Raising Legendary Chicks 6
by Ultrite
Summary: number 6


Chapter 6

I picked up the phone and looked through the phone book. I saw Professor Oak's number, so I called

him first.

"Hello?" asked the other end of the line.

"Professor Oak?" I asked.

"Ahh, somebody from the Saffron breeding center! What do you want?"

"I've got some weird babies here."

"Weird? What do you mean?"

"See...They're Legendary Birds."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, they're just chicks. They're soo cute! The Moltres and Articuno hatched two days ago during the

day. The other three hatched overnight. I want some basic info on them, pleeease."

"Well well," Oak said, "Legendary Birds are extremely rare and powerful Pokemon. They're so rare,

some think they're one of a kind. They are also worshipped as gods by a group of people. I really don't

know much about how chicks are raised, but lemme give you some more info on each. Articuno is an

ice type, as you know. They are fairly big at adulthood, and you have to be careful so yours dosn't

freeze the whole place up. The Zapdos is still pretty young, and its shocks are merely intense static, but

you still should be careful. Moltres as a baby has some of the flames on it, right?"

"Uh huh," I answered. "It has a couple of the flight feathers."

"Well," Oak said, "Just be careful of them. It can control its own fire so it won't burn you, but if it's

irritared, you might get a little smoked. The Lugia is an aquatic bird, therefore it likes to swim, duh. It's

adult size is 17 feet, and be sure to find larger space in advance before it grows large enough to fit.

Houou is a phoenix, the bird that burns itself on a pyre and is reborn out of its ashes. Be just as cautious

as with the Moltres. On a lighter note, they must be very cute and playful. I've seen that with Pidgeys

and Spearows."

"They are adorable."

"Ahh, yes. So, any more questions?" Oak asked.

"No," I said.

"Goodbye, then!"

"Bye!"

I hung up. Flipping through the book, I looked for a breeding expert or something like that. Sure

enough, I found the number to one of the breeding centers. I called it...

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Dave, and I'm from the Saffron breeding center."

"Oh, yeah, I'm Brock. You may know me as the Pewter City Gym Leader. If you haven't heard, I want to

the the World's Greatest Pokemon Breeder."

"Um, okay Brock, I just wanna ask you some tips to raise baby bird Pokemon, just in general."

"In general, hmm..." Brock fumbled.

"Aha! It says right in this book on the basics of Pokemon breeding. You just give them the correct food,

water, shelter, and be sure to expose them to other Pokemon. What excatly are the birds you are

talking about?"

"Umm...Legendary Birds," I replied.

"WHAA?!?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???"

"I said Legendary Birds!!"

"WHOAAAAA! THOSE ARE RARE BIRDS! I HAVE NO CLUE ON HOW TO RAISE THEM!"

"Uh huh."

"Well, huh, bye bye!"

"Goodbye!" I said.

I hung up. I called various Pokemon experts and breeders, and got a whole ton of info. Meanwhile,

Christina and Jake walked in and we all checked the chicks together. Jake was showing us how he

taught a Pichu to breakdance. (Well, not really, but close enough.) We looked into where the chicks

were sitting.

"Aww, just look at them!" Christina said.

The chicks were trying in vain to get up and walk, but they were still clumsy. We took them out and

gave them to one of the people working at the center. He weighed and measured them. We found out

their following lengths:

Articuno: 8in

Zapdos: 7.5in

Moltres: 10in

Lugia: 16in

Houou: 13in

They were pretty big.

We decided to feed them again. From the information I gathered from the phone calls, I prepared the

food. For the Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Houou, I took some regular chick mash, along with some

chick formula. We all then took a mixture of mouse, steak, and turkey meat, threw 'em all in the

blender, and GOT OURSELVES A MIXTURE OF LEGENDARY BIRD CHICK FOOD! For the Lugia, we used it

a bit differently. We used the same stuff, except we replaced the meat with fish. (It lives in the water

mostly, the other 4 live on land.) Christina said that it was time for them to get their own cages. We

took two empty cages, (side by side so they could still be together) and put them into them. The

Articuno and Zapdos were in one, the Moltres and Houou in another. We put the Lugia in another cage

right by them because it had a tank in it. (A water tank, silly! What kind of tank did you think I was

talking about? A military? 'AAh! The army people have a Lugia! Ruuun!' ) Even though it didn't know

how to swim yet, still. Jake got the bowls and put the food in.

The Articuno and Zapdos stumbled up to the bowl and stared into the mixture. They both put their

beaks in and tried some. They then got ravenous and started to scarf it down. They liked it! The Moltres

and Houou also tried some, and they started eating like there was no tomorrow. The Lugia almost fell

into the bowl, but then got up. It are a bit, and then gulped down large beakfuls. oh boy! They like it! As

the Birds were wolfing down our own mixture, we went back to our regular duties. I had to clean up a

small enclosure for a few Pokemon. (And there were two Koffings in there! Uck!) It was all normal...


End file.
